A virtual computer has been operated for a physical computer. In addition, a technique that is described in Literature 1 is known as a technique for moving a virtual computer that is operated for a physical computer to other physical computer. Literature 1 discloses a technique in which a management part stops a virtual computer of a transfer source, defines a virtual computer of a transfer destination on other physical computer, inhibits the initiation, modifies the configuration information of the virtual computer of a transfer source and the configuration information of the virtual computer of a transfer destination, and then cancels the inhibition of the initiation for the virtual computer of a transfer destination in the case in which a virtual computer that is operated on a real computer is migrated to other real computer.    [Literature 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-33404